


Mirror Clear

by Epithimia



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mirrors, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epithimia/pseuds/Epithimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick PWP drabble from the Kink Meme, Hanai/Tajima in a bathroom up against a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Clear

Tajima turned slightly to look over his shoulder directly at Hanai. With a coy grin, he pushed his tongue out and rubbed it against the glass. Hanai growled and gripped Tajima's shoulder with his nails, "You fucking tease..."

As Hanai mericlessly entered, Tajima's lithe body was pushed up against the mirror over and over, unable to keep himself on the ground. Hanai grinned smugly and held him in one spot, so close to Tajima's sweet spot, but holding off just to see the cleanup squirm. Predictably, Tajima whimpered and maneuvered his hips as best as he could to get the result he needed.

Hanai watched the young man's frustrated face in the glass, relishing the sight of the furrowed eyebrows and lips parted in a harsh sigh. He gripped one of Tajima's cheeks firmly and slowly pushed forward, pulling a choked moan from the smaller player. Hanai then moved the hand from Tajima's ass to the back of his head, lifting his eyes so their gaze met in the glass.

The flushed face stared back helplessly as Hanai thrust forward without warning. Tajima screamed, eyes closing temporarily as his nails slid along the cool glass. As the waves of intense heat spread from his cock to his balls to his lower stomach and into his ribcage, Tajima bit his lip and let his chest rest on the mirror, panting out onto the glass.

Hanai ran his tongue up Tajima's back; right between his shoulder blades- teeth tugging at the base of his neck as well. He was barely holding on, he didn't want to be outdone by Tajima's stamina once again, but this felt just too good and he-

Hanai spilled his seed inside Tajima with a loud moan, immediately holding the smaller boy's hips and running his hands up his chest. Tajima's face was completely plum-red as his nerves were stretched to their limits as well.

"Finish me, God please strictly finish me Hanai..." Tajima bit his lip and stroked his own straining cock. Hanai had originally planned to leave Tajima as unsatisfied as he saw fit, but that face had snapped something in his mind. He pulled out and spun Tajima swiftly, bringing their open mouths together messily. Hanai gripped Tajima's cock and let his precome serve as lubrication (there was certainly enough of it accumulated).

Tajima brought his leg up around Hanai's waist and moved his hips as rapidly as Hanai's ministrations would allow. Tajima's mouth latched onto Hanai's throat, sucking hungrily- completely, selfishly unconcerned with any marks that would remain afterward. Hanai pinched the head of Tajima's cock with one hand as the other gripped his shaft and fisted it up and down. Tajima gasped, panting and squirming as he had been earlier, but louder and more intimate since those lips were so close to Hanai's ear.

Seemingly without warning, Tajima cried out and emptied himself into Hanai's hands. He pressed his lips to Hanai's roughly and moaned appreciatively, gradually unwinding himself from Hanai.

Hanai roughly whispered, "So there."

Tajima panted, "Not exactly a classy place to hook up, is it?"

Hanai shook his head and laughed, "Most of the team knows to avoid this bathroom since it always runs out of toilet paper."


End file.
